Faith
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Faith, it is something that moves people. Something that inspires people to become better than from what they are now. But what if that same faith is taken to the extreme. After being forced to join a religion, Naruto will change the world and himself. Jashinist!Naruto/ Rating might change
1. Prologue: Curse of Life

Prologue

**Welcome! Welcome to the prologue of my new story called 'Faith'. I promised this some time ago and I really want to write and temptation won over me. You probably already read the summary but here are the most important points of the story: **

**Naruto believes in Jashin and will have Hidan's 'immortality'. See the quotes in 'immortality'.**

**There will be no Hidan in the story. You'll see why.**

**Naruto will be insane.**

**The pairing is undecided, but I think it will be Ten-Ten or Ino.**

**And now, with this said, we can begin the story!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu name**

'_**Jashin's Voice...'**_

**Prologue: Curse of Life**

"Excuse me mister, are you alright?" Young Naruto Namikaze of 6 years old, asked to a man that was sat against a wall in the street. He had silver hair and was wearing a brown coat with grey baggy pants. He looked at Naruto with purple eyes that reflected kindness.

"Why yes. I was just praying."

"Praying?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head "What's that?"

The man chuckled lightly as he stood up "Praying is my way to talk to my god, Lord Jashin." His smile turned into a grin "Tell me boy, do you wish to talk with him too?"

"Can I?" Naruto asked "Will it be fun?"

The man grin turned wicked "That and more my dear boy."

Naruto thought about it for some seconds before nodding with a grin "Okay! How do I do it?"

The man chuckled as he placed his hands over Naruto's head "Don't worry, let me prepare you for your meeting with Lord Jashin."

Before he could react, Naruto felt immense pain in his head. Like if his head was about to explode. He let out a scream that called the attention of the shinobi around.

The man grinned "Don't worry boy, I am almost done." He received a kunai to the chest but didn't let go of Naruto's head. A chunin tackled him to the ground and once Naruto's head was free from his hands, his body went limp and fell to the ground unconscious.

***Hospital***

"Is he fine?" Kushina Uzumaki, the widow of the Fourth Hokage, asked to Tsunade that nodded.

"He doesn't seem to have nothing wrong. At least physically..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kushina asked worried and Tsunade sighed.

"Whatever that crazy old man did, seemed to affect Naruto that placed him in a coma." Kushina gasped at that "But he should wake up in a couple of days. Don't worry." Tsunade reassured her and Kushina nodded as tears escaped her eyes.

Back at the room where Naruto was staying, the older son of the fourth hokage, was sweating as he was in immense pain.

He was sweating, twisting and twirling on his bed as he gritted his teeth.

***Naruto Mind***

Naruto was alone.

It was a dark place with only a dim light that illuminated only him.

"Hello?" Naruto asked and he could hear his eco sound across the space.

'_**Naruto... Do you hear me, my son?'**_

Naruto looked around as he heard the dark and raspy voice "Who said that!? Where am I!?"

'_**Do not worry... I am your friend... I am your savior...'**_

"I... what?" Naruto asked not getting all this. Was this a prank?

'_**This... is real... let me show you...' **_The voice said as Naruto started to experience visions.

Horrible, horrible visions.

The dark area turned into a destroyed village, being consumed by flames. The putrid smell of flesh being burnt was in the air and all around him, there was murder. Blood spilled over the ground and walls as everyone was killing each other with no mercy.

Naruto started to back away as tears formed on his eyes. His hand touched something and when he turned to it, he puked.

It was a corpse with a triangle inside a circle drew on his back.

"W-Why..." Naruto asked as the voice chuckled.

'_**To show you... that pain is the only true thing in this world... and I am its god... Lord Jashin...'**_

***Weeks Later***

Naruto woke up the same day that he had his first encounter with 'Lord Jashin'. And everything had changed.

The once happy, and helpful boy had been reduced to a shell of its forming self. With dark bags under his eyes, paranoia taking over him at every second, and repeating over and over, 'it is a lie...'.

It reached a bowling point when Kushina found him cutting himself with her kunai while having a small and shy smile.

"So, how are you Naruto?" Inoichi Yamananka asked to Naruto. He was asked by Kushina, saying that he is the only one she trusts to do this to Naruto.

Naruto didn't answer. Just stared at him with a lost look on his eyes. Inoichi coughed on his hand feeling awkward. "Anyway, ehm, I am about to ask you a couple of things to see why you are acting like this. So, to start this-"

"Lord Jashin..." Naruto interrupted him and Inoichi raised a brow.

"Pardon?"

Naruto smiled slightly, "Lord Jashin... he is teaching me... showing me the truth path... a path that is the only one to follow..." The way he said it, creeped Inoichi. It was like if he was talking about a hero of his, the type of talk when most kids talk about Minato.

"Who is this... Lord Jashin? Was it?"

Naruto giggled "He is... my savior. And tonight... I will join him..."

Inoichi narrowed his eyes. That... didn't sound good. "How and when?"

Naruto chuckled "You'll see."

***Uzumaki Manor, That Night***

"Mommy, when is Big Brother going to get better?" Mira Uzumaki asked her mother. She has red-hair, purple eyes and a tan skin.

Kushina smiled as she passed a hand across her daughter hair. "Hopefully soon. Why don't you go to his room and stay with him for a bit?"

Mira nodded excited as she ran upstairs to her brother room. Once she opened, the sight inside made her scream.

Kushina, hearing the scream, rushed upstairs to see her son, laid on the ground in the middle of a circle with a triangle inside, while holding a kunai that was stabbed in his heart.

All this while grinning.

***Next Day, Hospital***

"Well the good news is that his wounds healed itself, thanks to the Kyubi influence he had inherited from you." Tsunade said and Kushina nodded with red puffy eyes.

"And the bad news?" She asked making Tsunade sigh.

"Better come see it for yourself." She said as she opened the door to let Kushina see his son.

His physical changed son.

His once blonde hair had turned silver and his skin had turned paler and his eyes had a crazy look on them.

Kushina gulped making Naruto look at her "Naruto?" She asked unsure as Naruto grinned at her.

"Finally... I can follow Lord Jashin..." He then chuckled.

A chuckle that turned into a laugh.

**And done! That was the prologue of 'Faith'. Hope you enjoy. I honestly wanted to upload this long time ago, but I didn't found time or motivation to write. If you are wondering, I got stuck at the hospital part. Now, before I go, a question:**

**Who should be the pairing?**

**Ino**

**Or**

**Ten-Ten**

**Leave your answer in the Reviews or PM me. Next chapter I will reveal the pairing. Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Ritual Tools


	2. Chapter 1: Ritual Tools

Chapter 1

**Welcome back! Welcome, to chapter 1 of Faith. In this one, I will show how Naruto gets the scythe and the pike. You know, the same one that Hidan's has. And with all that said, we can begin this chapter. But, because now it is in a draw for the pairing, I'll show Naruto relationship with both. For now, they are friends, but it will change the next chapter.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 1: Ritual Tools**

"Well, I think we had a productive session, Naruto." Inoichi said as he smiled at his most usual patient that looked bored to death.

The now 7 year old Naruto, close to start the academy, rolled his eyes "We did the same shit that we did last time. How's that 'productive'?" He asked making air quotes.

Inoichi chuckled "Well, for starters, we talked about you. That is one step forward to knowing more people."

Naruto grinned his silver bangs covering his forehead "I don't need no one! I have you, I have Mira, and I have Anko sis. And most importantly, I have Lord Jashin to show me the way." The last part he placed his hands together in a praying manner.

Inoichi frowned momentarily. The whole point of this sessions is too try to cure Naruto. He honestly believes it is now impossible due to so many years like this, made Naruto what he is today. So, his best idea is for him to know more people.

'Wait... I got it!'

"Naruto, would you like to meet my daughter?" Inoichi asked with a small smile.

Naruto raised a brow "You mean Ino? Know her already. Kind of a bitch."

Inoichi decided to put his fatherly instincts at a side, he smiled "Well, what do you say if you hang out with her for a while? Who knows, maybe you change your view of her."

The face that Naruto made said it all. He knows her when he accompanies Mira to the park, and she is bossy as fuck! All he hears her say are orders and shit.

But... Inoichi wants him to meet her... and Inoichi is cool...

Naruto groaned dramatically before looking at Inoichi that was still smiling "Fiiiiiiiiine! I'll hang out with Ino."

"I know you two will become friends. I can just feel it." Inoichi said as Naruto stood up and walked to the door followed by the Yamananka.

"Daddy! Are you done!?" Ino asked as she jumped to hug Inoichi that chuckled.

"Yes, I am. Oh, do you know Naruto here?" he asked and Ino gave a look to the kid that seemed bored and nodded.

"Yeah. He is Mira's brother and you and him talk a lot. What with it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind taking him with you today? Are you going to the park today?" Inoichi asked and Ino nodded with a grin.

"Yep. Let's go now!" She screamed as she grabbed Naruto's hand and drag him out of the flower shop and headed to the park.

Inoichi could only hope that this will work out.

***Street***

"Oi! Let go!" Naruto said as he managed to free his hand from Ino's grasp. "I don't need you to carry me like a baby."

Ino narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips "Hey! My Daddy told me to take you with me, so you shouldn't complain so much!"

"And what the fuck are we going to do there anyway?" Naruto asked and Ino shrugged.

"Well, we are going to hang out with my friends and talk about Sasuke probably."

Naruto groaned, thing that annoyed Ino "A problem with that?"

"Yeah! It sounds lame! Can't we do something fun?"

"Like?" Ino asked, daring the boy to say anything.

Naruto grinned "Had you ever done a prank?"

***1 Hour Later***

Inoichi regretted sending his dear daughter with Naruto. He knows that deep inside, Naruto is a good boy. Only that in the surface, he shows the oposite.

"I'm so sorry Daddy! It was all Naruto fault! He forced me!"

"I forced you!? I said 'let's play a prank' and you said 'on my Daddy'!"

They painted the flower shop into all the strongest colors they could get their hands on.

At least Naruto got a friend and Ino... won't obsess so much with the Uchiha survivor now.

"I don't care. Both of you are going to clean the shop." He said in a stern voice making both kids groan "And I am telling your mother, Naruto."

"For fuck sakes... I can only pray to Lord Jashin for the witch to not be so mad." Naruto muttered and Ino giggled.

Her new friend is really interesting.

***Some Days Later***

Naruto had a vision given to him by Lord Jashin.

They weren't usual. They just come to give him important messages. And this one was a monumental one.

He was going to start his training and he needs the right tools to do it.

He knows that Kushina hates his religion so she is a big no-no. Inoichi will tell Kushina and Anko-Sis will tell Inoichi.

So, he must go alone to get them.

He opened the door of the weapon shop were a girl, a year older than him was behind the counter "Hey!" She greeted "Welcome to the best weapon shop of Konoha! I am Ten-Ten, in what can I help you?"

Naruto pulled from his shirt a drawing of three things. "I need this like now. Do you have them?"

Ten-Ten rubbed her chin "I don't know. Let me ask my dad." After she called him, Ten-Ten started to make some conversation with the silver haired kid. "So, why you need this stuff?"

Naruto frowned "They aren't just some 'stuff'. They are ritual tools." Naruto said thinking that it would explain everything.

"Eh?"

Naruto sighed "Look, I am about to start my training and Lord Jashin told me I need these to start."

"What exactly?" Ten-Ten father asked as he walked into the room. His daughter showed him the drawing and he nodded. "Well, I am afraid I don't have this right now. But! I can make it."

Naruto grinned liking the idea. Soon, he cans start serving Jashin. "Now tell me, do you have the money?"

Naruto eyes widen as he started to check his clothes for money. Once he found nothing, he chuckled nervously. The man gave him a look "Did your parents gave you permission to buy this?"

"Weeeeeeeell, she kind of doesn't like me doing this stuff, sooooooo, I am doing it in secret."

The man gave him a stern look and was about to scold him when Ten-Ten interfered "Hey, why don't I pay you this and you have to come and train with me." She offered and Naruto eyes shined.

"Really!? You would do that!?"

Ten-Ten nodded "Hm. You just have to come here every day so we can train. Can he dad?" She asked and the man nodded.

"Very well. But this will take a big part of your allowance young lady." He said as he took the drawing and left to work.

***1 Week Later***

Naruto was basically jumping in place as he waited next to Ten-Ten for his tools. Ten-Ten father, which name is Tenya came out and placed the three objects on the counter.

The first one and most recognizable, was a three bladed scythe with the blades of a red color and with a black rope attached to the end of it.

The second one was a retractable pike. It looked simple but Naruto knew exactly for what he wanted it.

And the last and most important, a necklace with the symbol of Lord Jashin. It was simply... perfect.

Now, he can start.

**And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Faith'. Hope you enjoyed. I honestly don't know what to say, so that's all for today folks! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any update.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A Crazy Sensei


	3. Chapter 2: A Two-Man Team

Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Faith'. In this one we will see the team placements and the test. And maybe, some missions to see Naruto's reaction. And that's it for the intro, so we can begin with this chapter!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 2: A Two-Man Team**

"I'm boooooooored!" Naruto exclaimed as he was next to Ino. They were in the academy waiting for their teachers to arrive to take their genin exams.

"I know that already! You had been complaining since we got here!" Ino said and Naruto groaned.

"But it is true! We had been here like for a fuck-ton of time and those two morons still don't arrive!"

"Naruto! Please refrain from making those comments!" Iruka scolded him as he and Mizuki got into the class.

Naruto grumbled as Ino and the class laughed at the scene.

Once Iruka got the control back, the test finally started. With the most 'Fucking useless part' according to Naruto.

The written part.

Fuck him...

***Later***

"Mira! We aced the fucking test!" Naruto screamed as he and his little sister walked back to their home after the test.

Naruto was wearing a brown trench coat, a white sleeveless shirt, cargo pants and black ninja sandals. He was wearing his headband around his neck leaving his silver, spikey hair loose.

Mira was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, a black skirt and a mesh shirt under her top wearing her headband on her forehead.

Mira nodded with a smile "Hm! I hope we can be on the same team now." She said and Naruto grinned.

"We would be the most kick-ass team in the whole village! They would see us and say 'Oh shit! That's the most kick-ass team in the village!'"

Mira laughed at her brother's silliness. He changed a lot from that day, but one thing remained.

Their bond.

***Hokage Office***

"Very well, now all teams are settled. And one apprenticeship." Hiruzen Sarutobi said with a small smile as the man in front of him frowned.

"I didn't agree to this." he said with a frown and Hiruzen chuckled.

"Well, you never retire your application to become Jonin-Sensei."

"Dammit. Well, who is in my team, 'cause, I just knew I will have one right now."

"Well, more than a full team, you will have the apprenticeship." Hiruzen informed him and he raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Well, you remember that kid that Inoichi had been treating for some years now?"

"Yeah? The Namikaze kid, right?"

"That one. He is... kind of unstable. I hope that maybe you can... stabilize him a bit?" Hiruzen said as the scarred man in front of him sighed and stood up.

"Fine. I'll try my best."

***Next Week***

After a speech that Iruka gave them (Naruto found it boring as fuck), he started to announce the teams. From 1 to 6, it was full of dickheads and losers. From team 7, things started to get interesting.

"Team 7 will be: Mira Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Team 8 will be: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame."

"Team 9 is still in circulation and team 10 will be Ino Yamananka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"Oi! And me!?" Naruto asked and Iruka smiled.

"Naruto, you had been requested to be the apprentice of... Ibiki Morino?" Iruka said, not really sure of what he read. He shook his head "Anyway, your jonin senseis will come to pick you up after-"

The door opened interrupting Iruka, to see a man dressed in black, a tan skin, scars on his face and a bandana. He scanned around the room before he asked "Naruto Namikaze! Follow me!" He ordered before he walked away.

"Eh? And who the fuck are you!?" Naruto asked but got no answer, just a glare that he gave back.

"Naruto, he is your sensei." Iruka informed him and Naruto groaned.

"Fuck. He looks like a motherfucking bear..." He grumbled as he left the room.

***Roof Top***

"Listen maggot, my name is Ibiki Morino and I am your Jonin-Sensei. Questions?" Ibiki asked as he glared to Naruto that glared back.

"Yeah. Why I am the only without a team?"

Ibiki shrugged "The Hokage said that you are unstable to have a team. So, I will make sure you straight up! Understood!?"

"Whatever. So, what's our first mission?" He asked, not really interested. This Ibiki guy was really, really, REALLY annoying. The sooner he becomes Chunin the better.

Ibiki smirked "Not so fast. You see, first you need to pass the REAL exam."

Naruto narrowed his eyes not saying anything thing that surprised Ibiki. Naruto grinned "Fine. Hit me up. What is it?"

"You need to find information about me. You have until 5:00 to do it. Better hurry up, it is only 3:30."

"Wait." Naruto said making Ibiki raise an amused brow, waiting for him to complain "Can I ask to anybody?"

"Yeah. Whoever you want." Ibiki confirmed and Naruto grinned.

"Good, so, who is, Ibiki Morino?" He asked to Ibiki that stopped smirking not waiting for that. He did this test with the main intention on making the brat fail, but he seems to had found a loophole in his plan.

Ibiki scoffed and smirked "Nice try kid. But I am not helping you. Too much. I will only tell you this, I work in T&I. Now beat it."

Naruto didn't needed more. He knows just where to look.

***Yamananka Flower Shop***

"Inoichi!" Naruto said as he enter the shop, surprising the customers and the man he looked.

"Naruto? Shouldn't you be at the academy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now tell me all you know about Ibiki Morino." Naruto said as he took out some paper and a pencil.

Inoichi raised a brow "Ibiki? Why you need to know about him?"

"Long story short, the asshole is my sensei and this is his stupid test. And I know both of you work together so start talking!" He demanded and Inoichi chuckled.

"Very well, pay attention, because I will only say it once..."

***5:00, Roof Top***

"Are you done making up your 'report'?" Ibiki asked as he stared at the silver-haired boy write his report about him.

"I am not making it up, dipshit! I am almost done anyways... Here." He said handing what Ibiki could call, the most detailed and precise report anyone had made about him.

"Brat, how did you get all this?" Ibiki asked and Naruto smirked.

"What? Impressed? I talked with Inoichi and Anko-Sis. They told me the most important things. Even your fucking birthday is in there." Naruto bragged and Ibiki laughed.

"Maybe you won't be that bad brat." He said as he turned around "Now let's go to the hokage tower. We are going for our first mission."

"So soon?"

"Going to complain?"

"Nah, just thought you were a softie inside Ibiki. Let's go." Naruto said as he jumped to the ground.

Ibiki watched his new apprentice. This will be an interesting experience for sure.

**And done! That was chapter 2 of 'Faith'. Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter I will put Naruto and Ibiki in a C-Rank Mission. I will think what will be about, because I have no idea yet. Any suggestions are welcomed. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Out


	4. Chapter 3: Out

Chapter 3

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of 'Faith'. In this one, we will see Naruto's first C-Rank mission. Also, I will introduce a really important character in this story. Who? You'll have to read to find out. So, with all that said, we can begin that chapter.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 3: Out**

"Brat, stop cursing already."

"Fuck you! And fuck this motherfucking cat! I feel my face breaking!"

"And? You admitted you liked it. Besides, you can regenerate."

"That's not the point! I am not a random slut to let be touched by everyone! Even less by this fucking cat!"

Hiruzen was chuckling as he saw both, Ibiki and Naruto argue., while the Daimyo wife had a shocked face. She quickly snapped the cat from Naruto's arm and left quickly.

"Stupid bitch, can't see that the cat hates her?" Naruto mumbled as Ibiki slapped the back of his head.

"Start behaving. You clearly scared her." Ibiki turned to the Hokage "Sorry that you saw that Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen waved his hand in front of him "Do not worry Ibiki. I had seen worse from his potty mouth."

"Hey!"

"Anyway; would you like another mission? We have a couple of D-Ranks to give-"

"Fuck no!" Naruto interrupted and Ibiki slapped him again but he ignored the strike "I had been doing this shitty D-Ranks for the fucking month I had been a genin! I want and deserve a real mission."

"Brat! Shut the hell up!" Ibiki scolded him and Hiruzen nodded.

"Well, if Naruto believes he is ready, I think I have a C-Rank around here." Ibiki and Naruto stopped their glaring match to look at the elder hokage.

"Really?" Both asked at the same time and the Hokage nodded handing Ibiki a scroll.

"Deliver this scroll to a team of Taki. The meeting spot is all in here." He said giving him a slip of paper "Good luck."

Naruto grinned and Ibiki smirked "You heard brat. Go get ready for a day or two of travel."

"Aye sir! Thanks Old Man!" Ibiki sighed and Hiruzen chuckled as Ibiki sighed.

He really needs to teach him manners.

***Outside Konoha, Road to Taki***

"Oi Ibiki." Naruto said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What Naruto?"

"Do you think we are going to kill anyone?" Naruto asked excitedly and Ibiki growled. Why didn't he saw this coming?

The second day together, Ibiki found out about Naruto's 'immortality'. What he calls 'Jashin's Blessing', makes him immune to death even in extreme cases like decapitation or ripping his heart from his chest and crushing it.

He and Anko tried both much to Naruto's pleasure and Inoichi anger.

Also, from being the son of the former Kyubi Jinchuriki, somehow, his body managed to regenerate at impressive speeds. But it also seems that the more his injuries, the slower he regenerates.

For example, if he loses a finger or have a scratch they heal or grow at great speeds. But if he loses an arm, it grows slower, like 3 to 5 minutes to get back to his normal size.

But his most dangerous and scary part of his kit, is a technique he calls 'Jashin's Curse'.

By drinking a drop of anything blood as he stands in the symbol of Jashin, the person that he drinks the blood, feels all that Naruto feels. For example, if he stabs himself in the leg with the Jashin's curse on someone, the effects will be on the victim.

To know that he is doing it, you just need to see his body as Naruto's skin turns pitch black with a white marking referring to bones.

And it is hard to avoid, due to his speed and ability to use his scythe that has a rope at the end tied to his arm, making it an awesome weapon to throw and to fight with. Also, his retractable pike serves to make surprise attacks in the middle of fights.

"Oi... you okay Ibiki? You kind of spaced out." Ibiki head snapped to back to his student that was starring at him.

"I'm fine. And no. I don't think that we will kill someone. So try to behave once we arrive." Naruto groaned as he nodded.

***Road to Konoha, Once the mission was over***

"C'mon! You are still mad at me!?" Naruto asked his sensei that cursed under his breath.

"You broke one of the genins arm when he told you looked silly! I told you to behave!"

"Oi! It wasn't my fault! The asshole was practically asking for a good ass-kicking! Besides... did you saw his face once his arm was broken like a twig? It was fantastic..." Naruto said with a grin and Ibiki growled at him.

"Look... Once we get back, you and I are going to have a long talk about-"

"Someone's following us." Naruto interrupted as Ibiki looked back the road and narrowed his eyes.

"Show yourself." Ibiki ordered and from the shadows, a man with long brown hair, green pants, stiches all over his body, red eyes with green iris showed up.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes knowing who it was "Kakuzu from Taki... The hell you want."

This Kakuzu guy scoffed "I was coming back from a mission when I saw you and remembered the high bounty you have on your head. So, I decided to take it."

"Oi Ibiki, who's the ragdoll?" Naruto asked and Kakuzu glared at him.

"How you called me brat?"

"His name is Kakuzu. He is a missing-nin from Taki. Little is known for his abilities, but he is a S-Rank shinobi so be careful." Ibiki informed him and Naruto grinned.

"Oh? A strong guy, aren'tcha?" He said as he grabbed the rope of his scythe and started to swing it. "I bet that Lord Jashin would love to have your soul..."

Ibiki eyes widened as he knew what Naruto would do now "Naruto! Don't-"

"Too late!" He screamed back as he rushed to Kakuzu that narrowed his eyes at him.

In one swift motion, Kakuzu hand went through Naruto's chest. "What a pest." Kakuzu muttered. His eyes widened when he saw that Naruto's head snapped at him, headbutted him and in a quick motion stabbed him on the chest with his pike.

Kakuzu felt how this brat just killed one of his hearts by this sneak attack. He glared at him and Naruto glared back.

"How the fuck are you not dead!?"

"That's my question. You literally don't have a heart anymore."

"It will grow back asshole! But how are you not dead!?"

Kakuzu glared at him before throwing him away with a swift motion. Naruto stood up as blood came out of his mouth and chest.

Kakuzu blocked the attack from Ibiki as he watched how Naruto's chest slowly closed again.

"What is he?" Kakuzu asked Ibiki that jumped back to create some space.

"That's none of your business." Ibiki said as he took out a Kunai.

"It is now. I am taking the kid with me." Ibiki narrowed his eyes.

"Like hell you will."

"Oi! Why aren't you bleeding! And how the fuck are you still alive!" Kakuzu glared at Naruto.

"Just like you. I am immortal."

Ibiki and Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation. Kakuzu took out the pike from his chest and threw it to Naruto's head and got stuck on his forehead.

Naruto took out his pike and stared at him. "You also follow Jashin?"

Kakuzu scoffed "I don't believe in that bullshit. I only believe in money."

"Bullshit!? Jashin is the only true god out there! Thanks to him I will live forever!" Naruto said getting closer to the man and glared at him as Kakuzu glared back.

"I don't care. Now, you can come with me peacefully or will I have to knock you out and kill your sensei?"

"Or, you can join us." Naruto and Kakuzu turned to Ibiki that was smirking.

Kakuzu glared at him. "And why would I do that?"

"Simple; you believe in money? The hokage can pay you a high amount for you to fight for us. And you can help me train the brat if you are so interested. So? What's your answer?"

Kakuzu closed his eyes. It was a tentative offer. Money, a place to stay and he can see why or how this brat is immortal. Maybe have someone that won't die no matter how much it annoys him.

"I'll talk to your hokage." Kakuzu said and Naruto growled.

"Are you fucking with me Ibiki!? He is the enemy!"

"Not anymore." Ibiki said with a grin "He is our future ally."

"Whatever. Let's go." Kakuzu said as he walked towards the village, receiving a confused look by Naruto.

"Oi Ibiki; he has masks on his back."

***Hokage Tower***

"You are really willing to pay me that much? Just for helping out as you say?" Kakuzu asked not believing it as Hiruzen nodded.

"That's right. For staying here, helping the village, you will receive the amount we talked before." Kakuzu grinned. "But; you will be under watch by Ibiki here."

"I don't care. Part of the deal is for me to train the brat."

"I still don't like that." Naruto complained and Kakuzu scoffed.

"Like I care."

"Oh! And before you leave, Ibiki I need you and Naruto to go and assist Team 7 in Wave." Hiruzen said and Ibiki raised a brow.

"Why exactly?"

"Zabuza Momochi attacked them."

**And done! That was chapter 3 of 'Faith'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, why I added Kakuzu. He is one of my favorite Akatsuki characters and one of my favorite Naruto characters as well. And I think he will fit well in the story. And that's all! If you liked it, remember to leave your little cute Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions you might have, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Wave Massacre


	5. Chapter 4: The Wave Massacre

Chapter 4

**I'm back! Welcome back to chapter 4 of 'Faith'. In this one, we will see the Wave mission. And Naruto will go a little really insane. How much? Why? Read to find out! And with all that said, let's begin the chapter!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 4: The Wave Massacre**

"Does he really need to come with us?" Naruto asked as he glared at Kakuzu. Kakuzu glared back at him as an answer and Ibiki sighed.

**(A/N: Kakuzu outfit is like the one he used in the Akatsuki, except, instead of wearing the Akatsuki coat, he is wearing a black coat.)**

"Part of the deal was for him to train you. So yeah brat, he will come." Naruto growled and Kakuzu scoffed.

"You should be grateful brat. I have more than 80 years of experience. Maybe you will learn something." Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at the former Taki-nin.

"What the fuck you mean by that!? Oi! I am talking to you! Answer me dammit!"

Ibiki sighed. This will be one long mission.

***Tazuna's Home***

Ibiki, Kakuzu and Kakashi were sitting on the coffee as Kakashi was eyeing Kakuzu warily. "So, a new friend of yours Ibiki?"

"Kind of. Lord Hokage recruit him because he has a similar... how to put it... condition as Naruto." Kakashi raised his visible brow.

"He is also insane?"

Kakuzu glared at him "Give me a reason to not kill you." He threatened and Kakashi eye smiled at him.

"Yep. He is crazy."

Ibiki sighed "Tell us about Zabuza, Kakashi."

Meanwhile Naruto was with the rest of Team 7, talking with Mira, while Sasuke was eyeing Naruto warily.

"You are the backup?" Sasuke asked him and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. A problem with that dipshit?" Naruto challenged and Sakura glared at him.

"Don't insult Sasuke!" She screamed but was ignored.

Sasuke smirked "That I doubt that the dead-last will be of any help. You better just stay behind and maybe you won't die."

Naruto growled and grabbed Sasuke by the neck of the shirt "Want to go at it asshole!?"

Sasuke scoffed "As if you can even touch me Dobe."

Naruto grinned "Oh? Want to bet Teme?"

"Naruto! Behave!" Ibiki screamed and Naruto growled as he pushed Sasuke away.

"This ain't over..." He said as he grabbed his weapons and left.

"C'mon Naruto, don't be like that." Mira said and her brother grinned at her.

"Don't worry sis. I'm just going to train a bit." He said as he left.

***Forest***

"Stupid Sasuke... think that ya're better than me? Fuck no!? I have Lord Jashin backing me!" Naruto screamed as he attacked a tree with his scythe.

"Ya think you are special cause you're family died? Newsflash! You are not the only one!" The scythe got stuck on the tree and he struggled to pull it out. "C'mon... Ten-Ten will be mad if I break you..."

A hand appeared behind him, grabbed the scythe, and pull it out sending Naruto down on his butt. "Who the hell?!" He asked as he glared at Kakuzu holding his weapon and examining it.

"Why does it have three blades? I never understood that." Kakuzu asked as he threw the weapon at Naruto's feet that glared at him "It is less lethal that a normal scythe."

"So? It is more useful for my style ragdoll." Naruto said as he was about to attack the tree again when Kakuzu asked again.

"You mean just throw caution to the wind, and hope that everything ends well?" Naruto stopped and growled at Kakuzu.

"Don't talk like if ya know me. We met some days ago and the only thing you do is to criticize me and insult Lord Jashin. So get lost." He said as he was about to cut the tree again when Kakuzu grabbed the scythe again, and threw it with Naruto away.

Naruto landed on his feet and glared at him "Oi! What the fuck was that about!?"

"You have no discipline, no pose, no nothing. You are just a brute with weapons." Kakuzu said.

"Why you..." Naruto said but Kakuzu continued.

"But you have guts. And I think you can become a great shinobi." Kakuzu said and Naruto stopped himself and blinked at him.

He turned around "Follow me brat. We are going to find a job." Naruto looked at him confused.

"We are on a job."

Kakuzu looked at him over his shoulder "Yes. But we are going to hunt someone. Look at this way; I get money, you get blood. Deal?"

Naruto blinked as slowly a grin formed on his face "You'll let me kill someone? In name of Jashin?"

Kakuzu nodded "Yes. You are a shinobi after all. Killing is vital in our line of job."

Naruto chuckled "I think we can actually work together well Kakuzu."

***Gato's Mansion***

"Good that you made it in short time, Zabuza." Gato said as he looked at the injured Zabuza and his apprentice Haku.

"What do you want now, Gato?" The nuke-nin asked and Gato frowned.

"I heard that three more shinobi came to protect the builder. Are you sure you can do it? After all, one was enough for you." Gato mocked and Haku glared at him. He was about to say something when a goon of Gato rushed in.

"Sir! We are under- Agk!" He screamed and fell to the ground. A red scythe with three blades stuck on his back with a rope attached to the end of it.

Gato eyes widen as he saw the scythe be removed by a silver haired brat with a Konoha headband on his neck "Well, well, well... look what we got here? Zabuza, your target, and Gato, my target... two for the price of one, eh Kakuzu?"

"Let's get over with this brat. There are two guards. Take them out first. The weaker ones would only annoy you in the fight against the stronger ones." The man said and Naruto grinned.

"Thanks for the advice." Naruto rushed to the guards that rushed to him with swords. Naruto threw his scythe at one, stabbing him on the chest, pull back the rope and jumped to kick the second one on the face. He landed on top of him, caught the scythe and stabbed him on the head.

He pressed his foot on the man chest and pulled the scythe out. He grinned at the serious face of Haku as he made spin the scythe from its rope "Done."

"Good. I'll take on Zabuza. You take care of his helper." Kakuzu ordered and Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He rushed at Haku that blinked out of the way and appeared behind him, throwing senbon at his back.

Haku expected a reaction, but suddenly, Naruto was on front of him, a crazy look on his face, as he took out his pike and tried to stab Haku on his arm but Haku managed to dodge. But Naruto managed to do what he wanted.

He got a drop of the fucker's blood.

"You seem good and all, but I won already. Lord Jashin gave me the victory." Naruto said with a grin and Haku frowned.

"We'll see."

Naruto chuckled "Yes, I will show you." he then placed the pike on his mouth and took out a kunai and confused Haku. With the kunai he cut his wrist open and made a circle with his blood. Naruto took the pike out of his mouth as he started to draw the symbol of Jashin with his blood with his feet as the wound of his wrist started to close "The condition has been met."

Haku had a horrified look on his face as he licked the small drop of blood from the pike and his skin started to turn black with white marks "What are you doing? What is this jutsu?" Haku asked and Naruto chuckled.

"**Jashin's Curse..."** Naruto said as he opened his arms "Now! Attack me! Let me show you the power if Lord Jashin!" Haku didn't move. He was waiting for him to do his move. Naruto sighed disappointed "Fine. I'll do it myself." He said as he raised his pike. Haku was ready to dodge, but was surprised when he took it to his neck, stabbing himself.

Blood came from his mouth and wound as he grinned. Suddenly, Haku felt a pain on his neck and started to cough blood. Naruto ripped the pike from his neck and chuckled "You see now? This is the power that Lord Jashin gave me. You followed Zabuza like a god, but you were so blind following a fake one, that you failed to get salvation." Naruto said as Haku fell to the floor, still choking. "This... could had been different..." were the last words that Haku heard before dying.

"You took long enough." Kakuzu said as Naruto removed the pike from his neck and placed it back on his jacket. He stepped out of the symbol of blood and his skin turned back to normal, the wound of his neck healing.

Naruto looked at the corpse of Zabuza, decapitated and with a hole on his chest. "Well, I did my job after all. And you said it; finishing a job is the most important part of it."

Kakuzu scoffed amused "At least you hear brat. For that, I'll give you the honor." He said gesturing to Gato making Naruto grin.

"With pleasure."

***Days Later, Konoha***

Inoichi rubbed his templates after hearing Naruto's story "So, you killed all that people, on your second C-Rank Mission?"

Naruto nodded proudly "Yep! The ragdoll is pretty strong too! In one day, we not only saved Wave, we also killed an A-Rank shinobi like if he was nothing!"

Inoichi nodded "And how do you feel? After all that?"

Naruto laughed "I feel awesome! I can't wait to do it again! Why does people fuss when they kill for the first time? I don't get it? It is great."

Inoichi closed his eyes. This, Kakuzu, will only bring more trouble with Naruto's fragile mind. He better take him out of the picture quick...

**A/N: Yeah... I might be changing this to M-Rated soon... **

**Next Chapter: Road to Chunin**


	6. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	7. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


End file.
